Caged Robin
by Sherlock's Sparrow
Summary: formerly Untitled The Sheriff has finally caught the object of his dreams. Sequel to Musings and The Sheriff's Secret COMPLETED!
1. The Sheriff's Prisoner

**Untitled Robin Hood Story (for now)**

**By: Sherlock's Sparrow**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: The Sheriff's Prisoner**

Tortured screams assailed the Sheriff of Nottingham, as he descended the stairs to his dungeon. The screams suddenly stopped as the Sheriff reached the bottom stair. A smirk found its way to his face, as he gazed upon his 'prize'.

"I have you at last, Robin of Loxley," he said.

Loxley frowned.

"You won't get away with this. My men will come for me," he said.

The Sheriff cackled.

"They'll come alright, but they won't be able to save you," he said.

The Sheriff gently patted Loxley's cheek, before slamming his fist into his stomach.

ooo

Robin double over in pain, as the Sheriff's fist connected with his midsection. The Sheriff continued to beat Robin unconscious.

ooo

Robin awoke to find himself with a leather collar around his neck with a length of chain attached to it. The other end of the chain was fixed to the wall above the large, ornate bed he was sprawled across. He sat up and saw that he was alone, at least for the moment, anyway. He knew someone would enter sooner or later, and stared intently at the door.

ooo

About an hour later, the door opened and the Sheriff of Nottingham entered.

"You're awake," he stated.

"I am."

Robin wasn't completely sure why he was placed in _this _particular room, although he was now quite certain it belonged to the black clad man in front of him.

ooo

"What am I doing in here?" asked Loxley.

The Sheriff felt like laughing gleefully.

_That naїve fool Loxley is still completely clueless, _he thought.

The Sheriff approached the bed slowly. He gently caressed Loxley's cheek with the back of his hand and stared into the confused blue eyes, before claiming his mouth. Loxley's eyes widened in sudden understanding, as he felt the Sheriff put his hands between his legs.

ooo

Robin broke out of the Sheriff's kiss and made a dash towards the door, but he couldn't go very far, because of the collar he wore. The Sheriff strode over to the door, opened it and put his head into the hall, calling in some of his guards. The guards came in and chained Robin's wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

ooo

Once the guards had left, the Sheriff took a dagger off a table by the door and approached his prisoner. He got on the bed and used the dagger to strip off Robin's leggings.

ooo

After the Sheriff returned the dagger to its original position, he removed his own clothes while walking to the bed where Robin lay.

ooo

A few hours later, Robin was alone again. Although he was still collared, the chains had been removed, allowing him to lie on the Sheriff's bed hugging his knees to his chest. He laid like this for some time, letting silent tears slip down his handsome face. His entire backside, as well as his arms and legs, hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. But that wasn't the only reason for tears. His thoughts changed from what the Sheriff had done, to his Marian. _What would she think of him now? _He silently wondered.


	2. Capture

**Chapter Two: Capture**

The Sheriff sat in his study, contemplating the stroke of luck that had enabled him to finally capture his most hated enemy.

----------------------

_The Sheriff had a led a group of his guards into Sherwood Forest, hoping to capture the leader of those annoying "Merry Men". They were nearly to the tree line, when they saw something unexpected: Robin of Loxley was bathing in the river. Loxley didn't happen to be facing them and had no idea he was being watched._

_"Don't just sit there," hissed the Sheriff to his men, "get him!"_

_The Sheriff's men jumped off their horses and rushed at the water. Loxley turned at the sound, surprised. After a short scuffle, the guards had grabbed the outlaw and dragged him to the riverbank. His clothes and weaponry lay a few feet away from the Sheriff, on a large rock._

_The Sheriff ordered his men to fetch Loxley's belongings. Once the items had been delivered to him, he threw Loxley's clothing at him._

_"Put your clothes on, Loxley," he snapped, trying to put as much loathing and disgust in his voice as possible, to hide how he really felt._

_Once Loxley was dressed, the Sheriff handed his men a coil of rope, which they then used to tie up Robin. After that was done, he was unceremoniously slung over the back of the Sheriff's horse, and the company rode back to Nottingham Castle._

-----------------

The Sheriff didn't return to his bedchamber until well after dark, after supper had been served and eaten. He was lying in his bed in his nightclothes and sleeping; his arms wrapped around Robin's lean waist. Ropes were tied around his wrists and ankles, so he wouldn't hit or kick the Sheriff during the night.

Robin hated being this close to the Sheriff and being touched by him in any way, after what he did earlier. He felt stupid. _I should have seen this coming, _he thought, angrily. The signs were all there, he just never thought to put them together. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't have been caught. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

When Robin awoke the next morning, he was alone. His wrists and ankles were unbound, but he was still somewhat attached to the bed, because of the collar. He sat on the floor, leaning against one of the bedposts. Dressing at this point was impossible; for one thing, his leggings were in unwearable tatters and for another, the rest of his clothes were far beyond his reach as long he had that stupid collar around his neck.

Robin decided instead of sitting on the cold floor, feeling sorry for himself, he would try and see if he could free himself. First, he yanked on the chain that was fixed to the bedpost. It was strong and wouldn't give. Then, he decided to give it another try. The chain didn't yield this time, either. After a few more good tugs, Robin still hadn't managed to break the chain loose from the post, and collapsed onto the floor, in defeat-now. He wasn't willing to remain the Sheriff's prisoner any longer. He was going to escape, if it was the last thing he did.

When the Sheriff reentered his bedchamber, Loxley was pulling at the collar around his neck.

"If you keep that up, Loxley, you'll end up choking yourself," he commented, closing the door.

Loxley let go of the leather around his neck and faced the Sheriff. The outlaw didn't seem particularly pleased to see him, which really wasn't too surprising.

"You're back."

He spoke with loathing in his voice.

"Of course," replied the Sheriff, "who were you expecting? One of your pathetic 'Merry Men', perhaps? Or maybe your Marian?"

The Sheriff paused for a moment, taking a small step forward, before continuing.

"Yes, I wonder what she would think, to see you now, Loxley."

Robin's eyes widened at the Sheriff's words. The Sheriff gave him a knowing look.

"Ah, I've hit a nerve, I see," he said, "How do _you_ think she'll feel, Loxley?"

Robin didn't answer. The Sheriff continued to walk towards Robin. When the Sheriff got close enough, he kissed Robin, embracing him tightly.

Robin broke the unwanted kiss and pushed the Sheriff away.

"Stay away from me," he said, quietly.

The Sheriff laughed and reached a hand towards Robin's face. It was a low, cold chuckle that sent chills down Robin's spine.

"Now, why would I _ever _do that?" he asked.

Loxley, trying to avoid the Sheriff's touch, jumped onto the very large bed behind him. The Sheriff smirked evilly and approached the bed.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me," warned Loxley, walking backward across the bed, and into a corner.

"Why, after all the trouble you've put me through, Loxley, I think I'm entitled to a little...compensation… don't you agree?" asked the Sheriff, "Now that I have you here, I fully intend to enjoy every last moment until I decide to put you on the gallows."


	3. A First Meeting and Reunion

**Chapter Three: A First Meeting and Reunion**

It had happened again. After the Sheriff had talked about being 'compensated', he had joined Robin on the bed. Robin had promptly leapt off the bed, where his face quickly met the floor. The Sheriff had gotten the guards stationed in the hall to chain Robin's wrists and ankles to the bedposts again. The Sheriff then removed his clothing very slowly, depositing them neatly on the floor.

Robin didn't want to think about what had happened next, but it had been the same as the last time. Robin thought about Marian, instead. He remembered the first time he had met her.

_She had been riding in a carriage with a few of her servants, in the countryside, when the horses suddenly bolted, out of control. The driver tried to get the horses under control, when the carriage hit a large bump and he fell off his seat, onto the grass. Robin was riding his horse and saw the runaway carriage. Marian tried to grab the reins, but slipped and nearly fell out of the carriage. Robin had ridden close to the carriage and grabbed Marian with one hand. He helped her back into the carriage and grabbed the reins. _

_Robin slowed the horses down and eased them to a stop. He dismounted and opened the carriage door. Marian stepped out of the carriage._

"_Thank you very much," she said, "you saved our lives."_

"_You're very welcome, fair lady," replied Robin, "what is your name?"_

"_Marian and what of you?"_

"_I'm Robin of Loxley."_

"_You're that outlaw everyone talks about," said Marian, "I've seen you in nearby villages."_

"_I can only imagine what everyone says," said Robin._

"_It's not __**all **__bad." Marian tried to be reassuring._

_Robin looked doubtful, and she added, "True, not a lot of people have a very high opinion of you, but you **do **have admirers."_

_Will had just arrived. _

"_Robin, I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing?"_

"_Helping this lady and her servants," replied Robin, "you can help find their driver and escort him over here."_

_Will left to do as Robin asked. _

"_Who was that?" asked Marian._

"_Will Scarlet," replied Robin, "he's a friend of mine."_

_It didn't take Will long to find the lost driver and lead him back to the carriage. Once Marian's carriage was set to continue its journey, Robin and Will rode away. It would be some time before they would meet again._

Robin had never met anyone quite like Marian. She was quite intelligent, and beautiful, with a determinative spirit. She had an extremely hard time taking 'no' for an answer, as an example.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. The Sheriff had returned, yet again. Robin looked sourly at the older man.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, crossly.

"What do you _think _I want, Loxley?" the Sheriff asked.

Robin was in no mood for any of this.

"I think I can guess what it is that you want," he replied, with his arms crossed over his chest, "but you're not going to get your way _this _time."

"What, pray tell, do you intend to do to stop me?" asked the Sheriff, nearing his captive.

Robin hesitated for a moment. He hadn't thought that far ahead. The Sheriff took this opportunity to get closer to Robin and before the other man knew what was happening, kissed him.

"Ow!" cried the Sheriff, backing away from Robin.

He couldn't believe he had just been bitten! The Sheriff stormed out of the room and into the hall. Soon, his guards had come in. Robin's arms and legs were tied together with rope and he was uncollared.

"Maybe another trip to the dungeon will do you some good," sneered the Sheriff, as Robin was picked up and escorted out of the Sheriff's bed chamber.

In the dungeon, Robin's ropes were untied and he was promptly chained to the wall. The Sheriff took the torture master aside and spoke quietly to him for a minute. The torture master listened and nodded. Then, the Sheriff left, with a few of his men. The others stayed behind; hovering in the background. The torture master approached Robin.

"What?" asked Robin, with a frown.

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd see you again," said the torture master, "you've spent a lot of time with the Sheriff."

"Never going back will be just fine with me," said Robin.

"You're only going to be down here until you become more…compliant," replied the torture master, "Sheriff's orders."

Robin's eyes widened at this, but his voice concealed his true emotions.

"I can handle torture extremely well, as you may have noticed before," he said.

"True, but everyone has their limits," said the torture master, knowingly, "even you."


	4. Robin's Gang and Torture

**Chapter Four: Robin's Gang and Torture **

Marian was sitting on a large branch high up in a tall tree. She was wearing a loose tunic and a pair of breeches. It would've been impossible to get so high in a gown. It was a beautiful day with perfect weather, but she took no notice to it.

"Lady Marian, what are ya doin' up in that tree?" asked Much.

Marian looked down at the young man on the ground.

"Waiting," she said, as she started to climb down.

Once on the ground, she added, "I'm worried about Robin, Much."

"There's no reason to be worried," replied Much, optimistically, "he'll return any day now."

Marian sighed gently.

"Something's happened to him. I can feel it," she murmured, too quietly for Much to hear.

The torture master handed the whip to a guard, who put it away someplace. The torture master took two steps back, to admire his handiwork. Dozens of fresh lashes crisscrossed each other across Robin's back.

"Good," he congratulated himself, "but it's missing something."

He wanted to hear Robin scream. He hunted down a knife, and returned to his victim.

"This should do the trick," the torture master said.

He ran the knife along the whip marks on Robin's back. It didn't take long for the torture master to get his long-awaited scream.

"That's much better," he said.

As Marian and Much returned to the camp, Will Scarlet was pacing around in front of the fire pit like a caged animal.

"Will, will ya please stop pacin' like that?" asked Little John, in irritation, "it's makin' me crazy!"

"I can't stand sitting here and doing nothing, when Robin needs our help!" exclaimed Will.

"We do not know that Robin is in need of help," said Shamir, calmly.

"Just 'cause Robin's a few days overdue, doesn't mean he needs help, Will," said John.

Will refused to believe that Robin was fine, and would rejoin soon. He hoped that was the case, but didn't deem it likely due to the Sheriff's recent behavior. He had thought something strange was going on when the Sheriff had stopped trying to capture Marian, but his suspicions didn't start until a few months ago, when he and John had come upon Robin and the Sheriff.

_Robin was backed up against a tree, with a sword pointed at his throat. The Sheriff was wielding the sword and standing extremely close to Robin. He looked like he was planning to kiss Robin._

"_Need some help, Robin?" Will had asked._

_The Sheriff spotted Will and John, and fled._

After that moment, Will had started putting together the clues left by the Sheriff's odd behavior and came to only one conclusion: the Sheriff had unnatural feelings for Robin. Will doubted that he actually _loved _Robin; in fact, Will was pretty certain the Sheriff hated Robin as much as ever, maybe more, but the lust was still there. Will had almost confided his theory to the group, but had thought better of it at the last second. They wouldn't believe it could be possible.

"How is Loxley's torture coming along?" the Sheriff asked the torture master.

"Very well," replied the torture master, "I believe he'll be ready to return to your quarters in a few days."

"Excellent work," said the Sheriff, "make certain of it."

The torture master returned to the dungeon. He sat on a stool a few feet across from where Robin was chained, and ate a simple supper of stew and bread. Robin hadn't eaten since his arrival in the dungeon. He was very hungry and watching the torture master eat did not help matters. After he finished eating, the torture master set up another round of torture. The torture master and some of the Sheriff's men beat Robin. About half had clubs, while the rest used their fists and booted feet. Although it was far from a pleasant experience, Robin preferred it over what the Sheriff had done to him.

"I agree with Will," spoke Marian, "I believe something awful has befallen Robin."

Much wasn't convinced, and neither was John. Shamir agreed that Will and Marian could be right, and so could Much and John. They couldn't know for sure until they had more proof one way or another.

Will was trying to decide if he should tell Marian what he suspected about the Sheriff. On one hand, he needed to tell someone-_anyone_, but on the other hand, he didn't think that was the kind of thing spoken about in a lady's presence. Plus, he wasn't entirely sure she would believe it.


	5. Advice and a Surprise Visit

**Chapter Five: Advice, and a Surprise Visit**

Will decided to get some advice. He visited Friar Tuck. If anyone could tell him what he should do, it would be him.

"Friar Tuck, I have a problem," said Will.

"What is it, Will?" asked the friar.

"Well, I have a plausible theory about what a certain individual has in mind for a friend, and I cannot decide if I should inform this friend's lady, as it is not suitable subject matter for such ears," stated Will.

"That indeed is a problem," agreed Tuck, "perhaps I could advise you better if I knew more of the details, Will."

"Alright," conceded Will, "I believe my friend is being...perversely assaulted by an evil man. Is that enough?"

Tuck thought it over for a bit, before replying.

"Do you have any actual proof of your theory?" he asked.

"Not really," admitted Will.

"Maybe you should keep this to yourself, until you know for certain," suggested Friar Tuck.

"Thank you."

Swidhelm, a man who spied on the Sheriff sometimes for Will-for a price, found him a few days later.

"What is it, Swidhelm?" asked Will.

"The Sheriff has a new prisoner," said Swidhelm, "I think he might be your friend, Loxley."

"Thank you," replied Will, "tell me everything you've learned."

Will told Marian, Much, Little John, and Shamir what Swidhelm had relayed to him.

"Is he certain this man is Robin?" asked Shamir, in concern.

"No, he isn't," said Will, "but does it really matter who it is?"

"Do ya expect us to go bargin' inta Nottingham Castle to rescue someone who may or may not be Robin?" asked John.

"Either way, we can't just leave whoever it is there," said Much.

Marian agreed.

"Robin wouldn't want us to leave _anyone _in the Sheriff's dungeon."

"We need to go to Nottingham, to look the situation over ourselves," said Shamir.

"Shamir's right," said Will.

"Let's go!"

As the men packed to leave, Marian announced she was leaving, too. Will opened his mouth to argue, thought better of it, and closed it. If Marian had made up her mind to go, there was no way to stop her, save for tying her up or something.

Back at the castle, Sir Guy of Gisborne paid the Sheriff a visit.

"I've caught him," said the Sheriff.

"Caught who?" asked Gisborne.

"Loxley. I've finally caught him," answered the Sheriff, excitedly.

"He's here?" asked Guy, "Loxley?"

He couldn't believe it. The Sheriff nodded.

"He's in the dungeon, as we speak," he said.

Gisborne wouldn't believe it till he saw it.

"May I pay your esteemed guest a little visit?" Guy asked.

"Not at all," replied the Sheriff.

Robin was currently locked up in a cell, having a brief break from the increasing tortures inflicted upon him via the torture master.

"You really _are _down here, after all," remarked an unpleasant voice.

"Hello, Gisborne," said Robin, "yes; I _am _really down here, unfortunately."

"I wouldn't believe it until I saw it for myself," said Gisborne, "the great Robin of Loxley, locked up in the Sheriff's dungeon like the common thief you are."

"'Common thief' am I?" asked Robin, dryly, "I believe the Sheriff sees me differently than that, dear Gisborne."

Gisborne frowned.

"Whatever are you talking about, Loxley?" he asked.

"Like you don't know," replied Robin.

"If I did, would I be asking for an explanation?" questioned an irritated Gisborne.

"Maybe," said Robin, "perhaps you just want to make me say it, so you can gloat even more."

"Maybe I would, if I actually knew what on Earth you are talking about!" shouted Gisborne.

Robin still wasn't convinced that Guy was clueless about the Sheriff.


	6. Adventures in Nottingham

**Chapter Six: Adventures in Nottingham **

"I believe Loxley has taken leave of his senses," commented Guy to the Sheriff, "he's talking out of his head."

"How so?" asked the Sheriff.

"He seems to think I'm involved in some sort of conspiracy with you," said Gisborne, "I couldn't understand quite what he's accusing us of this time. It was all rather mad, really."

"I see," was all the Sheriff said.

"You should get rid of him as soon as possible," continued Guy.

"All in good time, Gisborne," replied the Sheriff, idly, "I still have some use for him alive."

"Don't be too long about it," advised Gisborne, "I fear escape is nigh."

A few days after Guy's departure from Nottingham Castle, Robin was taken once again, to the Sheriff's bed chamber.

"There you are, Loxley," said the Sheriff, entering the room, "I hear you've learned your lesson."

The Sheriff paused, waiting for a cocky and scathing remark from his prisoner, but none came. Robin appeared to be more interested in the stone floor than the Sheriff. The Sheriff approached Robin and tilted his chin so the two adversaries were more or less eye to eye. The Sheriff gazed into Robin's eyes for a minute, before ordering his men to untie Robin's hands. They did so, and stepped back a few feet. He gently stroked one of Robin's cheeks with one finger, before lightly tracing the finger across Robin's lips. Robin flinched slightly, but otherwise did not do anything to object.

Robin still did nothing when the Sheriff wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him closer. He did nothing to neither encourage nor stop the Sheriff, when he kissed him and led him over by that infernal collar around his neck. The Sheriff was pleased with Robin's new docile behavior, but was also slightly disappointed. He had been hoping for just a little more fight from him.

Loxley was yet again, chained hand and foot to the bed. The Sheriff didn't immediately have his way with Loxley. He played with him for a bit, first. After several minutes, Loxley spoke for the first time.

"Will you just get it over with, already?" he asked, in exasperation.

The Sheriff ceased his exploration of Loxley's flat abdomen and looked at his prisoner in mild surprise.

"Oh, so you _can _speak," said the Sheriff, "I was beginning to wonder."

Marian, Will, and John were hanging out near Nottingham Castle, while Shamir and Much were attempting to sneak into the castle. Will and John were posing as cousins, and Marian posed as Will's younger brother. That's what they'd say if anyone asked.

"I still can't believe you two made Much go with Shamir," said Marian, "one of us should have gone to the castle."

"Much needs the experience, Marian," said Will, "you know how he wants to be like us."

"It's too dangerous for Much," argued Marian, "he's just a boy!"

"Much knows wot 'e's getin' into," said John.

"Besides, he's not alone," added Will, "Shamir's with him."

Shamir and Much were stealthily trailing two of the Sheriff's men, who were patrolling the castle perimeter.

"Shamir, I don't think this is going to work," Much whispered, worriedly.

"Shh," hissed Shamir, lowly, "be quiet now."

Shamir would have preferred to do this job alone, but he knew it would be easier with help, and so allowed the English boy to accompany him. He hadn't really minded at first, but was currently starting to regret this decision. Next time, he was going to insist that Will, John, or Robin go, instead of this one.

"Well, aren't we feeling anxious?" asked the Sheriff, in obvious amusement.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"I only wish to get this over with as soon as possible," he replied.

"Well, since you're so willing today, maybe I should have Gisborne brought up here," suggested the Sheriff, with malicious glee.

Gisborne _wouldn't_, but Robin didn't know that for sure.

"Perfect," answered Robin, "well, I'm sure you and Gisborne will have a grand time together, and I can sit in the corner and pretend to be somewhere else."

"If only it were that simple," said the Sheriff, "I was actually thinking of locking you and Gisborne in a room together. Or better yet, Gisborne could join the two of us right here."

The Sheriff stopped and paused, pretending to think.

"Hmm…decisions, decisions," he murmured.

Robin wasn't feeling so smug anymore. The Sheriff sounded serious.

"You wouldn't," he said.

"Are you certain about that?" asked the Sheriff, "Are you one hundred percent certain, Loxley?"

"It would take several days for him to arrive," said Robin, with the self-satisfied smirk the Sheriff had come to hate.

"Which means I'll have you all to myself until then."


	7. Unpleasant Encounters

**Chapter Seven: Unpleasant Encounters**

After the Sheriff had dressed, he said, "Oh, and Gisborne has no desire to be with you as I have. And, Gisborne really has no idea about…this."

Robin soon was all alone. It was a welcome thought, but it didn't take long to get boring. Not for the first time, Robin found himself thinking about his merry men. _What were they doing? Were they looking for him? Would they come to his rescue before it was too late?_

Robin had long ago resigned himself to the fact that if a rescue came, it would have to happen from the outside. He could do nothing to escape on the inside. Not surprisingly, he also thought about Marian. _How had she taken his disappearance? Was she helping Will and the others look for him, or had they left her out of the searching and planning? Would she still love him if she knew what had been happening between him and the Sheriff? _He hoped the answers to these questions and others similar in nature was 'yes', as he continued to sit, think, wonder, and conjecture.

Three men of the peasant variety were questioning the local populace of Nottingham about the Sheriff's latest prisoner. The first man was big, tall, and strong, with blonde hair that just brushed his broad shoulders. The second man was shorter than the first, with wavy dark brown hair that was nearly shoulder length. The third man was the smallest of all, about the height of a woman, with a very slender build. He had light brown hair with a large, oversized hat on his head.

"So far, no one seems to know anythin' 'bout the prisoner," said the first man, "wot do we do now, Will?"

"Let's just take a look around the village, John," said Will, "we don't want to look suspicious."

"That's if we haven't raised suspicion already," said the third man.

"I don't think we have, Mar-Dauid," replied Will, "we would have known it."

"Our friends will return soon," added John.

"If they haven't gotten captured," muttered Dauid.

Will laughed good-naturedly.

"You worry too much, Little Brother," he said, clapping Dauid lightly on the back.

With Much's help, Shamir successfully commandeered two uniforms belonging to men in the Sheriff's employ. He took one and handed the other to Much. After dressing behind a clump of bushes, they walked into the castle.

"Now, what do we do?" Much asked his older partner.

"We look for the location of the prisoner-whoever he is," said Shamir.

"Right," said Much, "I knew that."

The Sheriff was back.

"How are you, Loxley?" he asked, casually.

"Since when do you care?" Robin asked, mutinously.

The Sheriff pretended to be hurt.

"I am hurt, Loxley," he said, "That was not a fair thing to say."

"You deserve it and more," said Robin, bitterly.

"Just for that, I have a little surprise for you," answered the Sheriff.

"What is it?" asked Robin, cautiously.

"You'll see," was all the Sheriff said, before calling his men inside.

Will, Marian, and John split up, while they waited for Much and Shamir. Marian soon found herself near the tavern. She decided it wouldn't hurt to go inside for a minute or two. Will was down by the marketplace, perusing the various wares on display, while John was hanging out near the entrance to the village, keeping an eye out for the Saracen and Miller's son.

Robin was taken to an empty cell in the dungeon, where he was tossed to the floor, face first. Four of the Sheriff's men pinned Robin's arms and legs to the floor, while a fifth straddled his hips. Robin knew what was coming next, having had plenty of experience with the Sheriff. He screamed and thrashed around, trying to shake off the five men. Their grips just tightened. The fifth man dug his fingernails into Robin's hips. Robin cried out in pain, as the assembled men laughed.

Marian sat at the counter, nursing a mug of ale, and watching the other patrons. As she was leaving the tavern, she bumped into a man entering.

"Wot do ye tink ye're doin'?" he grumbled.

"Sorry," said Marian, keeping her voice at a lower pitch.

She was outside now, and the man grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, trying to free her arm out of the iron grip.

"No, I don't tink I will," the man replied, dragging Marian into a nearby alley.

Will had left the marketplace, and was wandering around the village, when he neared the tavern. And saw a scuffle in the alley. After a minute, he recognized Marian was involved and not winning. He ran over to help. The stranger had a hold of Marian's tunic collar and had his other hand raised back. Will tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head to look at Will.

"Hello," Will said, before knocking the man out.

"Thank you, Will," said Marian, stepping over the unconscious man.

"No problem, Dauid," replied Will.


	8. The Search Continues

**Chapter Eight: The Search Continues**

Marian and Will soon came upon Little John.

"No sign of 'em, yet," the big man said.

"Dauid here got into a little trouble by the tavern," commented Will, "I took care of it."

"I could have handled it myself," said Marian, "I just wasn't expecting an attack."

"You _always_ have to expect an attack," said John, somberly.

"John's right," agreed Will.

Shamir and Much were looking for the prisoner.

"We should check the dungeon first," suggested Shamir.

Much nodded.

"Right," he said.

"If I remember correctly, the dungeon is this way," said Shamir, pointing to Much's left.

The men gathered in the cell took turns having their way with Robin, while ensuring that four held his arms and legs down. Robin's screams soon turned to sobs as the assault progressed. He longed for it to end, but it appeared endless. After the last man was finished, the first took his place; starting the cycle all over again. Thoughts of Marian and his men kept him from noticing the pain, and the lewd comments coming from his attackers.

Much and Shamir had just entered the dungeon, when a group of the Sheriff's men came marching towards the stairs, sort of carrying, mostly dragging, Robin. The two pressed themselves up against a wall, as the group came near. They couldn't let Robin know they were there, without alerting the guards to their presence as well, so they just silently watched the procession.

After a few hours (or so it seemed), Robin was stood up and led out of the cell, and up the stairs, until he was (surprise!) in the Sheriff's bed chamber, once more. With minimal resistance, Robin was left alone, to await the imminent arrival of the Sheriff. With his backside screaming in agony, Robin sat on the floor. He was not going to sit on that wonderfully soft bed, unless he was forced to.

The Sheriff made his appearance ten minutes after Loxley's arrival.

"You don't have to sit on the floor, Loxley," he said, "you'll be more comfortable on the bed."

"Not on _that_ bed," replied Loxley, quietly.

"You've gotten your filthy blood all over the floors," commented the Sheriff in disdain.

Loxley, of course, was sarcastic.

"I'm _so _sorry," said Loxley, "perhaps next time; you must tell your men not to be so rough."

The Sheriff responded by poking his head out into the hall and yelling for someone to clean the floors.

Much and Shamir followed the men, but soon they were out of sight. Shamir noticed the trail of blood left by Robin.

"We follow that," he said solemnly, pointing at the thin red path marring the grey stone floor.

Much's eyes grew wide when he looked down at the floor.

"Is-is th-that R-r-robin's?" asked the younger man, sounding scared.

Shamir's voice was grave.

"I believe so," he replied, "who else could leave such a trail?"

They followed the trail up a few flights of stairs. There, the red trail stopped in the middle of the corridor. A few servants were scrubbing the blood off the floor.

Will was growing impatient. _Where were Shamir and Much?_

"What's taking them so long?" Will wondered out loud, pacing in agitation.

"Will, calm down," said Marian.

"They'll git 'ere when they're good an' ready," added John.

Will sighed.

"I know," he said, "I just wasn't expecting them to be gone this long."

"I know what you mean," agreed Marian, "but we have to remain patient."

"Well, since you refuse to get on the bed, I suppose I'll just have to take you here on the floor," said the Sheriff.

Robin shook his head in obvious disagreement.

"I'd really rather prefer that you not do that," he said, almost pleadingly.

The Sheriff laughed coldly.

"In case you haven't noticed, Loxley, I do not care what you want," he said.

"Really?" asked Robin, in feigned surprise, "I hadn't noticed."

"Now, what do we do?" asked Much, in despair.

"You go left and I will take the right wing," said Shamir.

Much nodded and did as Shamir suggested. Much took the left hand corridor and looked for Robin. He was nervous of what he might find, if he found him. Much hadn't gotten a clear look at Robin when he had seen him go by in the dungeon, but he knew he wasn't in the best of conditions. Especially when he thought about the trail that had led him and Shamir upstairs in the first place.

After Much had left, Shamir took on his corridor. He hoped he'd find Robin. It looked like he'd been the Sheriff's prisoner for a long time. Shamir wished they had known sooner of Robin's imprisonment. He wondered why the Sheriff had not gone to the forest to gloat. It wasn't like him to keep it such a big secret.


	9. Plans and Schemes

**Author's Note: **I've decided to call this story "Caged Robin". Thanks to Rei Tamashii for the suggestion!

**Chapter Nine: Plans and Schemes**

Shamir approached a closed door, where a cluster of men, dressed exactly like him, were standing guard. _This __**must**__ be where Robin is, _thought Shamir, as he joined the _real_ guards in their vigil. A few minutes later, the Sheriff came out of the room. Shamir caught a quick glimpse of Robin, sitting on the floor, by a wall, as the door swung shut. Shamir knew he was hindered from fleeing the room somehow, but in the short amount of time he had to look, he couldn't see _how_.

Shamir rushed back to the intersection, to meet up with Much.

"I didn't find Robin," Much said, "Did you find him?"

"Yes, I did," replied Shamir, "we must tell the others."

Much agreed and the two bandits turned around and headed outside. Soon, they met up with John, Will, and Marian in the village.

"Did you find out who the Sheriff has locked up in the castle?" asked Will.

"Is it Robin?" asked Marian.

"Yes to both," said Shamir.

"Now, what do we do?"

Much asked his favorite question.

"We go back to camp," said Will, "and make a rescue plan."

When the Sheriff left his bed chamber, he thought he saw one of Loxley's men in the hall, dressed as one of _his_ men. He knew the man was a friend of Loxley, because he didn't employ a Saracen. _So, Loxley, _he silently mused, _your friends have come for you, after all._ He decided he'd set a trap and capture all the men at once. With Loxley and his men gone, the Sheriff could have the fair Marian.

Back at the camp, Shamir and Much related all they had seen and done in the castle. Will had approved of the changing clothes part. Marian was horrified by their description of Robin. John liked the splitting up to search the two wings part.

"How are we goin' to rescue Robin?" asked Much.

"Well, we can't all dress as the Sheriff's guards," said Will, thinking out loud, "and we'd need all of us to get Robin out in one piece."

"I can distract the guards at the front gate and you can slip in, unnoticed," suggested Marian.

"No, Marian," said Will, "that won't work this time, I'm afraid. We need something else."

"What do you mean 'it won't work'?" asked Marian, "my idea is good!"

Will started to argue, but was interrupted by the arrival of Friar Tuck.

"The Sheriff has Robin locked up in his castle," Much told the friar.

Friar Tuck looked surprised.

"He does?" he asked.

Much nodded.

"It's true, Friar Tuck," said Will, "Much and Shamir saw him."

"What are you going to do?" asked Tuck.

"Make a rescue plan and rescue Robin," said Marian.

"That's good," said Friar Tuck, "I do not believe the world is ready to be without Robin of Loxley."

Friar Tuck sat and listened to their ideas for a rescue and occasionally offered advice for a good hour. Finally, the friar announced he had to leave.

"Goodbye, Friar," they all said.

"Goodbye, Friends," said Friar Tuck, "I wish you luck with your rescue and I'll be praying for you all."

After Tuck had gone, Will had resumed his planning. He didn't come up with anything good that day and went to sleep well after everyone else was. He couldn't stop thinking about what Shamir and Much had reported. _Why had Robin been moved from the dungeon to an upper room?_ It didn't make sense. Unless…what Will suspected from the beginning was true. _Dear God, we have to get him out of there!_

"I saw your foreign friend outside the door," said the Sheriff, "I believe they may try and rescue you soon."

"They'll succeed," replied Robin, confident in his men's abilities.

"I can't allow that," said the Sheriff, "I'll set up a trap."

"It won't work," said Robin, "they'll rescue me."

"We'll see about that, Loxley."

The Sheriff went to his study, to think of how he should capture Loxley's men, when they inevitably showed up to rescue their leader. The Giant and the Boy would be easy to capture, but Scarlet and the Saracen would prove to be a bit harder. After much thought, the Sheriff came up with the most brilliant plan ever. He couldn't wait for those 'Merry Men' to arrive. They'd come to rescue Loxley and end up needing a rescue themselves.


	10. The End Almost

**Chapter Ten: The End…Almost**

Soon, Robin found himself being moved downstairs. The Sheriff assured him he was not being taken to the dungeon. Surprisingly, the Sheriff kept his word, and Robin was brought into a room on the main level, next to the dungeon entrance. The Sheriff threw a small bundle of cloth at him. Robin picked them up and saw that he held a tunic and leggings.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what clothes are for, Loxley," replied the Sheriff, "but, then again, considering your current appearance, it's not _too _surprising."

"I _know _what clothes are for. And, if it wasn't for youI'd still have mine," snapped Robin, "I _meant _why are you giving me these?"

"You'll _have _to wear _something _for your hanging," replied the Sheriff, "you can't very well hang naked."

Loxley snickered.

"I'm sure that would be a sight to see," he commented.

"Just hurry up and dress before I change my mind," said the Sheriff.

Loxley put on the tunic and leggings. They didn't fit as well as his own had, but they'd do.

"I'm sorry to have to do this," said Will, as Little John tied Marian to a tree, "but we really can't have you following us."

"We'll let you go when we return," added Much.

Marian had a cross look on her face as she tried to free herself. The men left and headed for Nottingham.

At Nottingham Castle, the Merry Men learned that Robin was being kept in a room on the lower level, near the dungeon entrance. (As the Sheriff had planned.) They reached the room, with little problem. Inside the room, they saw Robin sitting on the floor, with his hands tied together with rope. The Sheriff was standing next to him.

"Let Robin go," said Will.

"I don't believe I shall," replied the Sheriff.

Suddenly, John, Shamir, Will, and Much were grabbed from behind.

"This was _too _easy," said the Sheriff, "you're much easier to capture than Loxley."

He was greatly amused by this. _**Too**_ _amused, _thought Will.

"You'll never git away with this!" yelled John, struggling to get free from the men holding him.

"We'll see about that."

Back in Sherwood Forest, Marian was trying to free herself from the tree.

"As soon as I get free, Will Scarlet will die a very slow and painful death," she muttered.

She was very surprised to see Friar Tuck had just arrived at camp.

"Lady Marian, whatever are you doing tied up to that tree?" he asked, equally surprised.

"Robin's men did it, because they didn't want me to help them rescue Robin," replied Marian, "would you kindly untie me?"

"Of course!"

The Sheriff paced up and down in front of his new captives.

"Now, whatever shall I do with you?" he mused.

"You'd make an excellent present to my torture master," the Sheriff said to Shamir.

The Saracen did not reply.

"You'd be perfect as a tax collector," to John.

"Never," the big man grit out.

"Since you're more trouble than you're worth, Scarlet, you'll be the first to hang, right next to Loxley," said the Sheriff.

Will glared daggers at his captor. At last, the Sheriff reached Much.

"You can go to my most trusted guards," he said, "you can be their new toy."

"Let my men go," Robin spoke up, standing up with some difficulty.

The Sheriff turned around to look at Robin.

"What are _you _going to do if I don't?" he asked.

Robin said nothing. He just stood there, staring at the Sheriff, anger quickly replacing the fear he had of this man.

Marian ran around the camp, picking things up and putting others down.

"We need to hurry," she said, frantically, "we don't have much time!"

Friar Tuck was confused and tried to get more information from her as she packed. All he managed to learn was that Will and the others decided to tie her to the tree, while they stormed the castle, and she _had_ to help. She insisted that he come along, as well.

"I'll need all the help I can get," she added, as they made their way to their horses.

"Won't Robin's men already be there?" asked the friar, "I'm sure they can provide better assistance than me."

Marian didn't let him off the hook, as they drew closer to Nottingham.

The Sheriff ignored Robin and turned his attention back to the Merry Men.

"On second thought, I think I'll have you _all_ executed," he said, brightly.

"Don't," said Robin, "let them go!"

"Why should I?" asked the Sheriff, showing only a mild interest in what Robin had to say.

"Because," said Robin, "I'll…"

He trailed off uncertainly, realizing just where that sentence could lead him.

"You'll…_what_, Loxley?" asked the Sheriff, more interested now.

Robin hesitated.

"Whatever you want," he said, at last.

"Robin, no!" cried Will, "Don't say that!"

The Sheriff smacked Will across the face. Then, he approached Robin. He looked Robin up and down.

"That's a _very _tempting offer, Loxley," he said, "but I'm not sure I can accept."

Will silently prayed that the Sheriff would _not _accept Robin's offer.

After hiding their horses, Marian said, "Alright, Tuck, now we need a plan."

"I believe slipping in unnoticed would be a good start," supplied Friar Tuck.

"Good idea," agreed Marian, "now we've got to find where they're at."

Tuck nodded.

"The castle is a big place-it would take quite some time to find them if we did not know where to look," he agreed.

"Come on."

The Sheriff circled Robin slowly.

"When you say 'whatever I want', you mean-" started the Sheriff.

"Anything," said Robin.

The Sheriff stood in front of Robin again.

"_Anything_?" he asked.

Will was silently shaking his head 'no'.

Robin took a deep breath and said, "Anything."

The Sheriff looked back at Robin's men (who had spent this entire time making various efforts at escape) and then back at Robin.

"Alright, Loxley, I accept your offer," said the Sheriff.

"No, Robin!" pleaded Will, "Don't give in!"

"I have to," said Robin, sadly.

"It's not worth it," argued Will, "leave Robin alone!"

That last part was directed at the Sheriff.

"You are not allowed to speak, Scarlet," snarled the Sheriff, before turning his attention once again, to Robin.

"On your knees, Loxley," he ordered.

Robin obeyed. The Sheriff loosened the ties to his leggings and let them drop.

"Now, suck," he commanded, meaning the rapidly swelling organ between his legs.

Robin refused.

"Well, if you don't, your men are going to die," replied the Sheriff.

Robin closed his eyes and did as instructed. Robin's comrades ceased struggling against their captors, to stare in shock at the sight. Soon, however, anger replaced shock and they resumed their struggles, with more vigor than earlier.

Eyes still closed, silent tears began running down Robin's face, as he pleasured the Sheriff of Nottingham. The Sheriff had one hand on Robin's shoulder, and the other tangled in the outlaw's flaxen hair. His head was tossed back and he, too, had his eyes closed. Tightening his grip on Robin's hair, the Sheriff suddenly thrust his hips forward, forcing his member deeper down Robin's throat. Robin's eyes opened at this, as he made little choking sounds. Soon, however, the Sheriff was done, and he pushed Robin away from himself, roughly. Robin scooted a little farther away and vomited onto the stone floor. After his stomach had been emptied, he continued to retch.


	11. Marian Saves the Day

**Chapter Eleven: Marian Saves the Day**

Having pulled up and refastened his breeches, the Sheriff strode over to where Robin was hunched, grabbed him by the back of his tunic, and dragged him back in full view of his men. With one hand holding onto the back of Robin's tunic, the Sheriff used his free hand to fumble with the ties to Robin's leggings. All of a sudden, an arrow whizzed past the Sheriff's head. Startled, the Sheriff looked around and saw a slender figure perched in the window, with a bow and some arrows.

"Let my friends go, or next time, I won't miss," ordered the figure.

The Sheriff planted a rough kiss on Robin's neck, before replying.

"I don't think I shall," he said.

The figure in the window let another arrow fly. This one landed right above the Sheriff's head. The Sheriff carelessly tossed Robin aside, and approached the window.

While the Sheriff was distracted, Friar Tuck knocked out the Sheriff's men and led the Merry Men out; Robin right behind them. They ran to where the horses were left, a safe distance from the castle. Soon, they were joined with the youth in the window, who turned out to be Marian!

"It was fortunate for you gentlemen that Friar Tuck came along and freed me," she said, "maybe you'll think twice before tying me to a tree next time, Will Scarlet."


End file.
